This invention relates to a disposable hand covering for handling contaminated material and more particularly to a disposable hand covering for containment of contaminated material in which the hand covering has a stiffened cuff to allow removal of the hand covering without contaminating the hands of the wearer.
Many types of disposable gloves have been developed. These disposable gloves are often used in cleanup operations. However, once these gloves are used, contaminant material clinging to the glove presents an additional unwanted source, of contamination. This is true even if the contaminated glove is turned inside out. Often, disposal is to a temporary nonprotected container followed by removal to a sealed, leak-proof container. Prior to removal to the sealed container, there is the risk of secondary exposure to humans handling the discarded gloves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,697 discloses a cleanup glove which is turned inside out after use and sealed to become a disposal bag, eliminating the need for special glove disposal means. However, although this glove contains the contaminated material, the wearer runs the risk of self-contamination in removing the glove. Removal of the glove is achieved in the normal way, by grasping both the inside and outside edges of the cuff and stripping the glove from the hand. In view of the high risk level associated with certain types of contaminated material, any contact with the outside of the glove by the wearer must be minimized.